minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Blocky: An "ordinary" player's story
(This, along all of the Creepypastas, is fake.) Right now, I'm going to tell you my story. My name's Blocky. Blocky5. Part 0: Pre-Story It all started in 2009, Minecraft's earliest version. So far, I was liking it overall the other games. It was some sort of....PASSION. I could spend my time building, killing mobs and other stuff. It was so fun. Then, new versions started to come. After a time, I started trying them all. Doing the typical stuff: Building, killing,exploring..... By the time, I started getting somewhat bored, because I couldn't find anything new. I was searching for more stuff. I wanted MORE. Then it came. 24/11/11 The first part of the release came: version 1.0. (Official Release) I felt lightened. I quickly went to my browser and found the brand new webpage. I asked my parents for it, and then they agreed since it didn't cost much. I went quickly, bought and downloaded Minecraft. I started playing and got on it within time. This was the best time of my life. Part I: Beginning 14/11/13 I was experienced on coding thanks to ICT/ITC classes on school. I began tampering with the codes and finally arrived with something. I created an entity of my own. Immediately, I took all of it's files and put them in the Minecraft folder. And then decided to see the result. It was kinda laggy, buggy and glitchy, but I could see my creation. I felt so good, despite all of the lag it was generating. I sumbited it to a Minecraft moding forum so other could see it. Worst mistake of my life. They experienced it in similar ways, but either ways gretted me for the good job. I decided to take away the code and went back to play classic Minecraft. 19/11/13 (First strange sighting) I started a brand new Minecraft world on singleplayer, just to find some diamonds. I went into the cave with a pickaxe, a sword, some torches and some food. As I mostly went inside, weird laughing sounds along with a creepier version of the typical ambience sounds. I was kinda weirded with this., but just deided to continue (though it was simply part of the recent update) Later, I finally found some diamonds, but I started experiencing lag spikes. I decided to proceed onwards either ways, and mined the diamonds. As I went straight up to the surface, I began glitching. Upon reaching layer 0 (the overworld surface), I noticed some chuncks were missing/unloaded. I was getting weirded out by this, but decided it was just that they're still loading. I saved the diamonds in my chest, so I couldn't lose them. After a while, I went exploring and found a village. What most creeped me out was the following: An upside down house. I was REALLY weirded out by this, as I knew village houses WEREN'T like this AT all. There were some villagers trapped inside, so I picked up my pickaxe and shovel, and broke in, freeing them. Seconds after, I started glitching again, as I felt something behind me. I scrolled my character to the back, and seen him. My creation, my mob, just staring blankly at me. Then the game crashed. Part 2: Strange stuff just got real I was REALLY confused. I.....I just saw my own creation in one of my worlds, and crashing the game. I looked up at the folder, and there weren't any files of the creature. Just...a single .txt one. "N0 STR1NGS 4TT4CH3D" it said. I was surprised and scared. Though I felt kinda.....proud? My own creation became real, it gained life. I was terrified with this, though somewhat happy. I opened Minecraft again, and the colors we're inverted. I logged into my account and entered the same world than before. I saw him again. This time, he had a skin of his own (the original one was resembling a male human with blonde hair.) It was like mine, but with red eyes, black pupils, and grey shirt. Apart of that, there were no other diferences. <'???'> So you came back. <'Blocky5'> How are you....How did you..? When you are spread through the web, you learn new things. With that, I learned to become self-sufficient. And used that to detach and become independent from the files. <'Blocky5'> Un...believable. Still, what are you doing? ...Do you wanna know so badly? Well then *giggles evily, and his face turns into a creepy smirk one* I will tell you. I was creeped out with that laugh. And also the ability to manipulate and make different face expressions. You see, those players who experienced me...They ALL are pure idiots. All of the things they done. So then, I w i l l p u n i s h t h e m. Hehehehhehehe. Don't worry. You did nothing. You can't be aware of the problems that can reach. Not your fault. <'Blocky5'> WHA-.... *He grabs an iron axe from his inventory* Hehehehehe. Don't give me that look. They DESERVE it. Now, if you excuse me......I H A V E W O R K T O B E D O N E. Oh, I almost forgot. M y n a m e i s . . .- He then disconnected. Just before I could do anything, or atleast know his name. I knew what he's gonna do, I needed to stop him before he could do any harm. I gotta get ready. Part 3: MULTIPLAYER He already started. I saw a thread which people there complained about being banned all of sudden. HOWEVER, they also claim that the player wasn't an admin nor any hacks were detected. I decided to name him "Devil Blocky". I started a private server to use with my friends. Blocky5 has joined the server. Darrenrhodes has joined the server. We have to do something. Whats it? One of my creations became evil and is taking over servers. We need to stop it. Whats his name? He has no name, but I decided to call him Devil Blocky. Alright, we need to prepare then. Don't worry. I've progammed some bunch of OP-coded weapons. Those will be so damn handy. ALRIGHTY. ITS TIME FOR DA ACTION. We then both get ready to beat him out. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Virus Category:Devil Blocky Series Category:ADgee Category:Long Pastas